DarkSiders: Guardians of Eden
by Sapphy-star girl
Summary: The Seventh Guardian was special they said. That it was the Protector of Man and it's Creatures born by a Mortal mother and a Nephilim father. It said that the Guardian was first of it's kind, the first Hybrid to be half Human and Nephilim. The Guardian is to be born under the blue moon and have the eyes like night itself. Rated M for Sex, violence and Gore. DeathXOC


**A/N: I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and misspelled a couple of words. thank you :) I hope you like the story. :)**

**PS: I just played the game and decided to write a story. I based the story 4 years after Death resurrected Humanity. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**DarkSiders: Guardians Of Eden**

My mother told me this story about six offsprings of Angels and Mortals. They were know to be the Protectors of the six Elements and there were seven of them. They controlled six of Eden's Elements. Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Air and Earth.

The Seventh Guardian was special they said. That it was the Protector of Man and it's Creatures born by a Mortal mother and a Nephilim father. It said that the Guardian was first of it's kind, the first Hybrid to be half Human and Nephilim. The Guardian is to be born under the blue moon and have the eyes like night itself.

The Seven Guardians fight to protect their world from Evil and to protect the balance between Good and Evil. The six were to fight with the Angels and Seventh was to at the side of it's father.

With the moon at the Child's side. The Seventh Guardian can command the Creatures of Man to fight at it's will.

"Alastrina stop right there." My teacher said. I looked at my class and they looked at me as if I was stupid. I looked at the paper I have written for my assignment about Mythologies.

"Yes Mr Wilson." I said looking at him. He sighed.

"Alastrina just take your seat and I'll speak to you after class." He said as he put his hand through his hair. I nodded and went to my seat. I sat down next to my friend Heather. Mr Wilson stood up in front of the class. "Okay class you all did good and I will give you your grades on Monday."

We all packed our stuff and they went out of the class room. "Heather I'll see you outside okay." I said to her and she nodded. I went up to Mr Wilson's desk. He looked at me in disappointment.

"I have expected better from you Alastrina and you are my top student in this class. You meant to look up Mythologies and Prophecies not made up stories!" He yelled. I jumped at the volume of his voice. I have never seen Mr Wilson this angry before.

"I didn't make it up Mr Wilson. My mum told me this and I did research on it." I said in a small voice.

"It seems made up to me and you said you did research on it and were did you look at this information?" He asked. I gulped.

"Online Sir." I replied. Mr Wilson just shook his head and sighed.

"Online. I told you to look at books not on the internet because everything is made up." He yelled again.

"But Mr Wilson. My Uncle Dr Pullan is a historian and he has found this myth all over the world. He said it could be a Prophecy." I said to him.

"Dr Pullan is a liar and they all know it." Mr Wilson said with a smug face.

"No Mr Wilson he has prove. He has ancient drawings and writings hung up at the British Museum. He have translated them and tested them to see how old they are and some of them are over two thousand years old. My uncle is no liar Mr Wilson." I said. I could tell I was getting really annoyed because I was getting a headache.

Mr Wilson slammed his hands on his desk. His brown eyes glared into my bright blue ones.

"Do not speak back at me Miss Pullan. As for that I'm failing you for the whole year! Now get out of my class. NOW!" He yelled. I felt tears in my swell up in my eyes and go down my cheeks.

I walked out of the class felling that I have wasted my time in that stupid class. I slammed the door behind me which made Heather jump. She looked at me and hugged me.

"Do worry Ally. That man is stupid I believe you." She said. I looked at her and saw pity in her eyes.

"No Heather. You're just saying it because you're feeling sorry for me." I said as I pulled away from her. She looked hurt and I knew she didn't believe me. She will never believe me. I just walked away from her. I heard her shouting my name but I just ignored her.

There is one thing I hate and that's being pitted and she knew that. I walked out of the college door to go home. I walked into the forest for a short I knew. I smelt the English country air.

I heard something from behind me. I quickly turned around and sighed in relieve. Shadow my family's protector for centuries. He is one of legendary black phantom dogs who roams the East Anglian country sides of Norfolk.

"Hey Shadow." I smiled. Shadow walked up to me and put his head under my hand. I kneeled to pet him. People say that the black dog is the devil, but I have to disagree with them. Some of them are evil and some are good and are protesters.

Suddenly Shadow started to growl. He stared at the distance and I couldn't see anything. Until Shadow got in front of me, his size increases and stood there defensive.

Suddenly out of no where a monster jumped out of the trees looking around if someone was following it. I just stood there in shock as the monster looked me. The monster was really tall to me it was a giant. The monster smelt horrible like a dead animal.

Shadow growled at the monster. It growled back at Shadow. Right now I should be scared because the thing looked angry. I started to back up until my back against the tree.

The monster got his weapon ready and then Shadow went on the defence. The monster roared and ran to attack. Shadow jumped on the monster and bit his arm. The monster roared in pain, it grabbed Shadow by the tail and threw him into a tree. I gasped and the monster turned to look at me.

I stood there petrified. I looked at Shadow in his weak state and his eyes told me to run. I nodded and began to run for my life. I ran as fast I could until I felt pain in my head. The monster grabbed me by the hair pulling me of the ground. It pinned me against the tree and got it's other hand and put it around my neck. The monster squeeze my neck until I couldn't breath. I got hold of it's hand to pull it way but it was to strong. My eyes were struggling to stay open and every thing started to fade.

Suddenly the monster roared pain. It let me go and dropped me on the ground. weakly I was gasping for air and lifted my head up to see the monster fighting with someone else. I couldn't see clearly but I could see that my savior has shoulder length black hair and was very tall. I felt a nudge on my side and saw familiar red eyes staring at me. I groaned trying to get up and suddenly I heard a roar and then a loud thud. My eyes widened to see the monster on the floor dead.

I felt someone was looking at me and looked to see eyes like fire. Pushed my wavy auburn hair out my eyes to get a good look. He wore a mask what resembled a skull, he was very muscular almost like a body builder and his skin greyish pale. He was dressed like it was Halloween.

Suddenly Shadow started to growl at him trying to protect me from his big man but with out this guy I would have been dead.

"Control your mutt." A deep gravely voice brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't stop looking at him and then I notice three big scratches on his chest. I stood up to take a look at them.

"Come with me." I said to his grabbing his hand. He still stood there and I was trying to drag him.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I need to treat that wound or it will get infected." I replied. He took his hand out of mine.

"I had worse." He said trying to go the other way.

There is one thing you should know about that I can be really stubborn and I don't take no for an answer.

"No. You saved my life and I'm going to treat that wound if you like it or not." I said as grabbed his hand again and with all my strength trying to drag him to my home. I only live outside the forest and it's near.

"For the last time I'm not going with you." He said taking hand away from mine again.

"Look Pal. I'm trying to help and I'm not leaving until you go with me." I shouted.

"Then I'll leave." He said leaving.

I began following him.

"Then I'm going to follow you until you go with me." I smirked. He sighed.

"You are a very annoying child." He said. I stopped walking. I was very insulted, no one calls me a child. I'm only 17.

"I'm no child. I am a very mature woman thank you very much." I yelled. He carried on walking. I walked in front of him and pushed him to go the other way.

"Yes you are a very mature." He in a sarcastic tone. I just ignored that comment and carried on trying to push him the other way. I saw Shadow just sitting there.

"Don't just sit there Shadow help me here." I said. I looked at the big man and I saw that he didn't move from that spot. I sighed and gave up. " I just wanted to help you. You saved me and I just wanted to return the favour." I said walking away.

He sighed. "Fine you can heal my wounds. As long as you shut up." He said in an annoyed tone. I squealed clapping my hands. He looked at me as if I was a weirdo. I can be a weirdo at times.

"Come on my home is not far." I said grabbing his hand taking him to my house. "Oh I almost forgot. I'm Alastrina."

"Death." He said.

'_Cool name_.' I thought.

I opened the door to my small cottage. Shadow jumped the sofa and made himself comfy. I led Death to the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." I said walking out the living room and into the kitchen to get the first aid box and got some cloth and water to clean the wounds. I went back into the living room and saw Shadow trying get Death to pet him.

I smiled. Shadow loves attention but Death ignored him. Shadow started whine a little.

"Shadow leave Death alone." I laughed and Shadow gave me his famous puppy look. "It's not working on me Shadow. Go outside boy." I opened the front door. Shadow nuzzled my leg before going outside.

I closed the door after Shadow went outside and went back into the living room. I open the first aid box first. I poured the water on the cloth and put it on his chest to clean the wounds. I blushed as I felt his chest nothing but pure muscle.

Death we stiff as I put the cloth on the wound and began cleaning it.

"So where you from?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Not from here. Not from this world." He said I could tell he was annoyed.

"Okay. If you're not from this world then. What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Nephilim. One of horsemen of the apocalypse." He said. Then I stopped cleaning his wounds and dropped the cloth. "Don't worry your world is not going to end. It's already happened."

I looked at him in shock and then I remembered waking up and everything was destroyed but it took every a lot of money and time to rebuild and get everything working again. I shook my head and picked up a towel to dried the wounds. I got a thread and needle to stitch up the wounds.

"What happened?" I asked. He turned to look at me.'

"I said too much." He said. I finished stitching his wounds. I bandages out of the first aid box and wrapped them around his chest and back.

"There all done. When you stand up don't stretch you chest much or the stitches might get loose." I said a I stepped away from him and giving him some room to stand up.

I looked at the window and it was night-time. I yawned and I was really tired. I turned to Death and looked into his eyes. I could tell he was a little tired.

"You can sleep here for the night if you want?" I asked.

"No. Should be going anyway." He said. He started walking from blood loss. I could tell he couldn't walk properly.

"No you're staying here for the night. Okay and I will not take no for an answer." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the red sofa. He sat down. "Stay here. Just going get you a pillow and a blanket."

He glared at me through his mask but it didn't scare me. I went to the cupboard and got a black blanket and two pillows. I walked back into the living room and Death was still glaring at me. I gave him the blanket and pillows.

"I expect you to be here in the morning." I told him. Man I can be bossy at times. Suddenly I felt something nuzzling my leg. I looked down to see Shadow. I smirked and got an idea. "Shadow could you be a dear and make sure he doesn't move from the sofa until morning."

Shadow nodded and stared at Death.

I looked at Death and he looked really pissed off.

"I take no orders from a child." He growled. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hey I'm only doing this for your sake so live with it." I told him. "Right I'm going to bed. Good night Death." I kneeled to Shadow and patted his head and he licked my face. I smiled "Sweet dreams Shadow."

I stood up turn of the lights and closed the door. I walked upstairs to my room. I take off my clothes and put on my PJ's. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned off my bedroom lamp and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Death's POV

How could I let a little Brat tell me what do. That Brat was lucky that I saved her pathetic life. Without me she would have been dead.

I looked at the her mutt. She ordered it to make sure I don't escape. A mutt wouldn't stop me from escaping but as I hate to admit that I am tired. I put the pillows on the floor and I laid down put my head on them. I pulled the blanket over me.

I could see the mutt's red eyes watching my every move. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I hope to have a dreamless sleep tonight.

* * *

**Okay what do you think?**

**Review and tell me.**

**I hope you like it. I'll Update soon :)**


End file.
